


KakuHida Collection

by iwantpho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Genderbending, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rolled up Sleeves, Spanking, Spitroast, Threesome, spit, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantpho/pseuds/iwantpho
Summary: I've recently changed this from "NSFW ships" to just a holy KakuHida dumping ground. I've separated everything else off in another works. Thanks!
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 597





	1. Kinktober Day 7: Spanking

  



	2. Kinktober Day 5: Thigh Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sort of.

  



	3. Sasori x Hidan x Kakuzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a gift for unwashedsouls, my beloved and inspiring rp partner u_u

  



	4. kakuhida




	5. kakuhida




	6. omg, more kakuhida!




	7. kakuhida




	8. infinite kakuhida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry  
> not sorry


	9. kakuhida




	10. KakuHida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've been busy making gifts, here is my gift to you <3


	11. KakuHida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to my best fwend Makku, @minnowz here on ao3 <3

We'd love to have you over at our KakuHida discord server [invite link here!!](https://discord.gg/7UbTyP6tMj) It is 18+.


	12. Year of the Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fun drawpile scribbles


	13. Hidan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini dump of solo hidans! I swear to Jashin one day I will draw him consistently..


	14. Kakuhida v 100




	15. kakuhida

  
(more later)  



	16. KakuHida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may wait and start posting these in batches, or should I continue posting individually? I'm not sure..


	17. 02/16 kakuhida




	18. MadaTobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what other ships would you like to see? 😳


	19. Old doobles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you like art dumps? you get art dumps


	20. Hidan tried cooking...




	21. fem!kakuhida




End file.
